My daughter Sen
by Animelove30
Summary: Chihiro is miserable until she sees Haku again. She meets him in the most oddest way. Later on they have a daughter named Sen. Read and Review plz. I must stop the summary here becuz I do not wanna give out any juicy dertails.
1. The pond

My daughter Sen

Chihiro Ogino left the spirit world 10 years ago. She never will forget it. It's still as if she can smell the smoke from the boiler room in her sleep. Whenever she thinks of the bath house, she starts to cry. She even tried killing herself a few times. "If I can't have Haku I don't wanna live anymore" she would say. Once she stabbed herself in the chest. Her friend came over to find her bleeding to death on the living room floor. At that moment there was an 80% chance of Chihiro dyeing. Too much blood had been lost. But luckily Chihiro's friend, Rumi got her to the hospital in time. Chihiro lived from then on. But no matter what, Chihiro was always miserable. She felt as though she had nothing. Her mother dyed when she was 13, from lung cancer. Her father dyed when she was 15 of suicide. She had been living on her own and taking care of herself since she was 16. The only one in the world that was there for Chihiro was Rumi. Rumi and Chihiro had beens childhood friends, before she moved to the quiet town that held the beautiful magical kingdom. Rumi was 3 years younger than Chihiro but took care of her well.

Saturday morning 9:00 am.

"Chihiro! Chihiro! Your breakfast is ready" Rumi called from the kitchen downstares. Chihiro sat up and rubbed her eyes. "coming" she said almost louder than a whisper. She ran downstares and sat at the table. Rumi smiled at Chihiro sweetly and kissed her forehead. "So whats up puddin' cup?" she said as she motherly smile gleamed on her face even more. "Well, In was sleeping soundly until my human pest woke me me up" she said with a groan. "Well, I was not gonna let you starve to death" she said as she handed Chihiro some soup. Chihiro lapped up the soup in 2 minutes. "Why did you do that? You will get a stomach ache" she said. "No I won't" Chihiro said. Rumi shrugged. "I'm going outside" Chihiro said. Don't forget to put on your coat. It's chilly out there" Rumi said as she st down to eat. Chihirop grabbed her gray coat of the hook and wrapped it around her slim frame. She walked over to her little pond in the front yard.

Chihiro sat down and and ran her fingers through the water smoothlwey. Chihiro felt a sudden tug on her hand as she was doing this. She pulled her hand out the water thinking it was nothing and then put it back in. Then this time the tug was so hard that it pulled her entire body into the chilling water. Chihiro just kept being dragged to the never ending bottom as she stared wide eyed into the vast ocean. The pond was huge underneath, but small shaped. She felt her lungs plead for air as she came to blackness.

All of a sudden, Chihiro could breathe again and she was not wet and at all. But she could not see a thing. She moved her hands around trying to grasp on to something until she felt skin. All of a sudden her vision came back and she was stareing up at a man with long steely green hair and gorgeous green eyes. He smiled ever so loving at hger and she could not help but smile back. "Haku" she whispered. " Yes Chihiro, It's me" he said as he pulled her into an embrace. Chihiro pulled away. "Am I dead?" ahe asked. "No. Since I am a river spirit I control all bodies of water. I can speak to lakes, ponds, rivers and oceans. I told your pond to send you to me. That was the only way I could see you again." he said with the most loving expression on his face. Chihiro smiled and bit her lip. "While I was in the being pulled, I could smell your hair" she said. Haku giggled. "You remember what my hair smells like?" He asked. "Yeah. Of course I do". When you used to hug me and comfort me I used to smell your hair." she said. Haku smiled. "Good to have you back Chihiro" he said. "It's good to be back" she said with a smile.


	2. New life

Chihiro stared into Haku's eyes for an eternity. And right when he leaned into kiss her, she spoke. "Where's Rin?" Chihiro asked. "Why do you ask" Haku said with a raise of his eyebrow. "I dunno. I wanna see her" Chihiro said. "Rin can wait" he said as he climbed on top of her. Chihiro got wide eyed. "Haku what are you doing" Chihiro asked as she was trying to move away. "Loving you, of course" Haku said as he began kissing her neck. Chihiro could not help but giggle at the way that felt. Haku began to take off his shirt. Once Chihiro saw his muscular body, she was now uner his special spell, love. Chihiro just stared into space as Haku removed her shirt as well. Then he went to unstrap her bra. Chihiro gasped at the touch of his warm hand against her cold skin. "It's okay, I won't hurt you" he said. Chihiro nodded as he took of her bra. And well, should I explain what else happened? I think you know the answer to that one. ;)

1 month later

Chihiro walked up to Haku as he sat in his desk. "U'm... Haku?" she asked. "Yes my love?" he answered back. " I have to tell you something" She said. "Well don't hesitate, tell me" he said as he got up and wrapped his arms around her waist. " I'm pregnant" she said. Haku got wide eyed. "When did you find this out?" he asked. "Two days ago". She answered. " Wow, I'm gonna be a father" he said with a smile. Chihiro smiled. "I hope it's a girl" Chihiro said. "me too baby." Haku said as he held her closer.

Short chapter, I know. I will get back to you guys soon. Love ya!

0d7e523e-0bb2-4c43-af2d-0eb27a457f56

1.03.01

0d7e523e-0bb2-4c43-af2d-0eb27a457f56

1.03.01


	3. It's a girl

A few days later Haku took Chihiro to a baby doctor. (Can you believe they have such things in a spirit world?) Chihiro layed back in the little hospital bed as Haku held her hand. The doctor announced that it was a girl. Chihiro could not stop smiling and neither could Haku. They were gonna have a daughter!

Once the bath house staff found out that Chihiro was pregnant, everyone cheered and shouted. They were so happy as well. Yubaba was not to thrilled but she could get over it. (Yes, Yubaba is still alive. lol.) Zeniba often came over to help Haku take care of Chihiro. Zeniba had many remedies to cure any bad feeling Chihiro may have. Rin of course was exstatic. She could not believe that the little, innocent girl she once known is pregnant. And she can also not believe that the stuck up dragon, Haku, could be a father. Kamaji was also thrilled, he even planned a wedding for Chihiro and Haku a week after their baby will be born. The sootballs, well, they didn't know what the hell was going on. Hehe.

Chihiro layed in bed as she stared up at the ceiling. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Haku could always tell when she was crying. Eevn if she was not even making a sound. "Whats wrong?" Haku asked as he grasped her hand. " I can't belive I left Rumi like that" Chihiro said. "Ah. Your friend?" he said. Chihiro nodded. "I feel so bad about it. She is probably worriend sick about me and I'm just sitting here relaxing" she said. Haku shool his head. "I visited her last week" he said with a smile. "Really" Chihiro asked as a small smile started to appear on her face. "Yes" He said. "Well, what did she say?" Chihiro asked with worry. I told her what happened and she understood perfectly. Don't worry. She knows you're safe." He said. Chihiro sighed with releif and drifted off into a deep sleep.


	4. Sen Nigihayami

Chihiro woke up to a rusting noise. She looked to her side and found Haku climbing into bed with her. "Ah. It's Just you." she said. "Yeah. what are you doing up" he asked. "I just woke up" Chihiro said. "It's only 1:30 am. You better get back to sleep" he said. Chihiro nodded and closed her eyes. Her eyes shot open when she felt a sharp pain in her stomache. "Haku" she groaned. "Yeah" he replied. "My stomache hurts, really bad" she said. Haku shot up. "Oh shit" Haku yelled and he put his hands on his head. "Whats wrong" Chihiro asked. "I forgot to tell you, spirit babies are born 1 month after sex. Not 9 months." Chihiro gasped. "So, you're telling me I'm about to go into labor" she asked. "Well, yeah" Haku said. "Well, don't just lay there. Get me to the hospital" she said. We have a small problem" Haku said. "What" Chihiro asked. "The hospital is not open." he said. "What the hell? Aren't hospitals supposed to be open 24 hours?" she asked. Well, here its not open 24 hours. 10 hours." he said nervously. "Well, what are we gonna do" she asked frantically. "Don't worry. Zeniba is here. She has experience in delivering babies. She can do it." he said. "Thank God" she said as she sighed with releif. Haku jumped from the bed and ran to Zeniba's room. Zeniba was slepping soundly until Haku nearly ripped her soor open. "What is it Haku" Zeniba asked with worry. Haku tryed to get the words out his mouth while he gasped for air. "Chihiro...baby" is all he could get out. "Oh dear" Zeniba said. She ran to Chihiro's room with Haku following. She found Chihiro crying and howling. "Its okay dear. I'm here now" Zeniba said. Haku sat next to Chihiro and grasped her hand.

Zeniba pulled down the blankets to find the bed nearly soaked with blood. "Her water already broke" Zeniba said as she peaked under Chihiro's night gown. "Oh dear, I can barely see the head" she said. Chihiro glanced at Haku as he smiled at her. "You have to push, Chihiro" Zeniba said. "But It hurts so bad" Chihiro said. "It doesn't matter. The baby is ready to come out" Zeniba said. "It's gonna be okay baby, all you have to do is push and it's over." Haku said. Zeniba nodded. Chihiro pushed with all her might as silent tears rolled down her face. "Good, good" Zeniba chanted. Chihiro pushed again. "It's out" Zeniba said. Chihiro smiled. Haku smiled as well. Zeniba lifted up the baby and wrapped it up in a small pink blanket. Zeniba smiled at the beautiful creauture. "Hi dear. I'm your grammy" she said. "Let me see my baby" Chihiro said. Chihiro grabbed the delicate girl and smiled at her. "Oh my God. You're so beautiful." she said. "Haku look at are child" Chihiro said as Haku moved closer. Haku grabbed her and smiled brightly. "Hi baby. Your so gorgeous. You look just like your mom. I'm your daddy" he said. "What should we name her" he asked. "Sen" she replied. "Your old servant name?" he asked. "Yes" she said. "Okay. Sen Nigihayami, it is" he said.


	5. She's depressed

10 years later

Sen stood on the bath house bridge and studied the little cracks in the wood and the chipped paint as she listen to the soft purring of a train from far behind. Chihiro walked up to her gorgeous daughter and wrapped her arms around Sen's waist. "What are you looking at" Chihiro asked. "I'm not really looking. Just thinking." Sen said. "Well, what are you thinking about" Chihiro asked with a giggle. "Why can't I go to school, like the other kids". Sen asked. "I told you already, sweetie. You might be a little different from the other kids." Chihiro replied. "You mean I'm a freak" Sen added. "Honey, you are not a freak. You just come from a different race is all." Chihiro said. Sen started to cry. "I am tired of sitting in this bathhouse everyday. I wanna visit new places and do things." Everyone here wants that. But, there is no way out" Chihiro said as she was about to cry also because she felt her daughters sadness. "It will be okay, kiddo" Chihiro said. Sen smiled.

Sen sighed and walked back in the bath ran up to her her father's office. Since Yubaba was dead, Haku took over. She ran in the office to find no one there. She ran to another room. "Aunt Rin. Wheres father?' Sen asked Rin. Rin shrugged and continued folding clothes. Sen turned around and bumped into Haku. "Oh. Father, there you are" she said as she hugged him. Haku smiled. "Yes Sen?" he said. Sen thought for a second and shook her head. "Never mind." she said with a smile. She ran up to her best friend, Yoko. Yoko was a young servant girl in the bath house. She was 12 years old. Rumors says that Yoko is Rin's little sister, but Rin denied. Sen hugged Yoko tightly. " Whats up?" Yoko asked. "Nothing much" Sen replied. "You wanna play outside?" Yoko asked. "I dunno. Are you sure my dad will let you off of work" Sen said. Yoko shook her head and ran up to Haku. "Haku- Sama" she said. "Ah! Yes Yoko" he replied. "May I take an hour off work to play with Sen?" She asked with puppy dog eyes. Sen stared at her father hoping he would say yes. "I guess so" he said. "Yay!" Sen and Yoko yelled at the same time. They ran out the bath house as there bare feet made pitter patters on the wooden floor. They ran across the bridge, past the resturaunts and by the little river. "You ever been past that river" Yoko asked. "No" Sen replied. Yoko shrugged and tryed to climb across the river. "No, Yoko! You can't go past the river" Sen yelled. "Why" Yoko asked. "Because its... I cant tell you." she said. Sen ran to grab Yoko who kept walking and Sen fell flat on her face. Sen passed out.

Sen awoke in her small bedroom with her father beside her. "What happened" Sen asked. "You went past the boundary and you passed out" Haku told her with soft word. Sen looked around. "Huh? Wheres Yoko?" she said in a panicked voice. "Something happened to Yoko when she crossed the river boundary" he said as he tried to hide his tears. "What happened" Sen asked in shock. "Well, spirits can't go pass the boundary. If they do, they will die. You are half spirit, half human so you only passed out. But when Yoko passed out. She never woke up." He said with teary eyes.

Sen stared into blank spaces as silent tears rolled down her eyes! "Why, Daddy? Why?" she said between sobs as she buried her head in her pillow to hide her runny nose and red eyes. "It's okay" he said as he patted her back. "She was the only friend I had in this stupid world" Sen said. "Thats not true. You have me and mother and the whole bath house staff" he said trying to comfort her. Sen lifted her head from the pillow. "You are always working. Mom dosn't even notice me anymore since she's pregnant and the bath house staff just keeps working." she said as she continued to sob. "Sweetie, I know this is a huge calamity but you have to learn to keep composure." her father said. "Take it easy on the big words dad. I'm 10, not 25." she said as she wiped some tears away from her eyes. "I'll get you some water to drink sweetie" he said as he walked out the door. He found Chihiro standing in front of the door with crossed arms. "I heard crying. Is she okay" Chihiro asked. Yeah. "She's just sad because of Yoko" he said. "Haku. She is not okay and you know it. She is so Godamn depressed stuck inthis bath house everyday. She needs to get out. I think we should send her to Zeniba's for the winter." Chihiro said. "I don't know. Do you think Zeniba will take care of her" he replied. "She will do a better job than us" she said. "Then tomorrow I'll take her to Zeniba's" he said. "Good" Chihiro replied.

A/N: This is gonna be a long ass story so bare with the short chapters. I am outta brain juice. Thanks for reading! Oh and remember please reveiw and wait for new chapters! Thanks!


	6. Zeniba's home

Sen walked up to the old wooden house that stood alone in fron of the never ending ocean of tree's. She breathed out as her breathe made fog against the air. Haku wrapped his arm around Sen. "Are you ready for this?" He asked. "I guess so. I have no other fucking option" she said as she walked towards the house." Hey, watch your language." Haku snapped at her. Sen rolled her eyes as Chihiro walked up to Haku. "Do you think she's ready" Haku asked his loving wife. "I don't know. I think only Sen knows that, she studied the house like it was nothing she had ever seen before. "Well, lets get inside before we turn into popsicles" Chihiro said with a giggle. They all walked up to the door and Haku knocked on the door. Zeniba walked up to the door and smiled ever so brightly when she opened it. Haku bowed. And Chihiro ran up to her and hugged her. "Ah, Granny it's been so long." she said. "I know, my dear." Zeniba replied. Sen stood there with no expression on her face what so ever. "You must be Sen. I haven't seen you since you were a new born.' You look just like your mother when she was your age." Zeniba said with a smile. "I guess so. I'm here offspring aren't I?" Sen said as she stepped into the house. Chihiro rolled her eyes. "She's just moody today" Chihiro said. "I understand" Zeniba said. Chihiro followed Haku into the house and they sat down at a long wooden table in the middle of the room. "Would you like any tea?" Zeniba asked as she walked to the stove. "Yes, please" Chihiro replied as she rubbed her hands together. "No. I'm sorry but we have to go" Haku said. Sen sat slumped in a chair as she refused to look at her parents. "Bye, sweetheart. We'll see you in 4 months" Chihiro said as she kissed Sen on the cheek. Sen looked at her mother and the look on her face made Chihiro brake down inside. Chihiro walked away as Haku walked closer to Sen. "You know we love you, right?" Haku asked. "Maybe" Sen said. Haku shook his head and kissed Sen's forehead. Haku and Chihiro bid Zeniba farewell and walked out the door.

"Why do you look so glum" Zeniba asked. "My parents dump me with someone I don't even know. What do you expect" Sen replied. "I expect you to be happier than what you are now" Zeniba said with a smile. Zeniba wiped the bangs from Sen's forehead and kissed it. Sen smirked and yawned. "Aww, are you sleepy" Zeniba asked. Sen nodded. "Here, your room is just down this hall." Zeniba said as she lead Sen to a large room. Sen stepped inside as Zeniba smiled and closed the door. Sen looked around. She sat on the large bed with beige sheets as she noticed something in the corner of her eye. It was a porcealine doll. It's skin was white as snoe and It had hair as blaas ebony. Just like snow white. You could see where the little chips of red paint had been chipped off her lips. Sen smiled at the delicate item. It had a white dress with lace on it's small body. Sen embraced it. "I think I'll name you Melody" Sen said as she felt a hole in her heart be filled. Sen set the doll on her bed as she explored the rest of the room. There was a door attached to the door next to her bed that she was curious about. She went inside and discovered it was just a bathroom so she grabbed her duffle bag and took out her night gown. She slipped into it and then slipped into bed as she wrapped her arms around the precious doll. She stared into space until she fell asleep.


	7. First day at Zeniba's house

Sen woke up the next morning with a dry mouth and stuffy nose, as she did every morning since winter had come. She squinted at the bright sunlight she had seen through the window. She was still tired. She hesitated but she got up and closed the curtains on the window. Now she was fully awake. She looked to her side and seen Melody on the bed. Her ebony hair against the beige sheets. She walked up to her bed with a smile and picked Melody up, and put her backon the shelf. Then she made her bed neatly and walked into the kitchen to find Zeniba cooking something that smelled sweet and delicious. "Ah dear, I see you're up for breakfast" Zeniba said with a smile. Sen nodded and took a seat at the table. Zenibga walked up to her with a white and blue China plate with eggs, soup, and orange slices on it. Sen started with the soup first, then she scarfed down the eggs and ate the orange slices as fast as she could. She ate like she hadn't eaten in months. It was all so delicious to her. Zeniba laughed at how fast she ate. Sen also giggled. "Where's the bathroom" Sen asked in a calm voice. "The room right next to yours" Zeniba replied. Sen nodded and headed down the hall. She entered a room and saw a ghostly, black figure with a mask face standing in the middle of the room. She screamed and shut the door quickly. "Ahaha! So I've seen you met No Face" Zeniba said. Sen nodded and walked into the bathroom. She sighed and slipped off her clothes. The she walked into the shower and turned the water on. The warm water felt lovely on her cold skin. She breathed in the steam and reached for the soap. She washed every single body part until she was squeaky clean. The she grabbed the nearest visable towel and wrapped it around her slim frame. She wiped the fog off the mirror with her small hands and stared her reflection. "I do look like my mother" she said. "It's scary" she added. Sen shrugged and walked into her bedroom. She slipped her hand into her duffle bag and pulled out a sweater and some jeans. She slipped on the sneakers that she had came in earlier and then she tied a hot pink ribbon in her dark brown hair. She smiled at herself in the mirror and ran into the kitchen. "Zeniba, I'm going outside" Sen said. "Alright, dear. Don't stay out too long. It's cold out there" Zeniba replied. Sen nodded and walked out the little old house. Sen looked around and spotted a little round rock. Not much bigger than a bowling kneeled down beside it and pulled a pencil from her pocket. Then she closed her eyes and imagined the bath house. She steadily drew the bath house on the rock. She opened her eyes and was amazed at what she saw. She had drawn her home pefectly. Did not miss one single detail. "Wow! It really looks like home" Sen said with a smile. Sen attempted to pick the rock up but it semmed to suck the life out of her. She rolled her eyes and attempted to pick it up again. This time she did it. She picked it up with all her stregnth and struggled to get it in the house. "What do you have there" Zeniba asked. Sen did not reply. She just kept walking towards her room with the boulder. She walked into her room with the rock and placed it on an empty shelf. She beamed at the sketch with pride, before running back in the kitchen.


End file.
